lights_camera_actionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Conrad
}} | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | } | class="left" Relatives style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | } | class="left" Relationships style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" bgcolor="#f9f9f9" | |- |} Rebecca Elizabeth "Becca" Conrad '(born 1991) is one of the six main characters of [http://lights-camera-action.wikia.com/wiki/Lights_Camera_Action ''Lights Camera Action]. She was born to Al and Mary Conrad in Sacramento, California before moving to Los Angeles, California for high school. Becca wanted to be an actress since her elementary days but she told herself that was an unrealistic dream so she studied law at Stanford University instead. Eventually she returned to her hometown of L.A and started her journey to becoming an actress. It was there that she made four new friends and reconnected with her old high school classmate and her future husband, Graeme Ramsay. She has two children: a daughter, Eve Troyan with her best friend, Nick Troyan, and a son, Noah Ramsay with Graeme. Character Background '''Childhood 'Teenage Years' 'College' Personality Becca is known for her innocence, responsibility and most of all, her empathy for all close to her large heart. Sometimes she can come across as a little selfish, but she also cares deeply for the special people in her life. She is always willing to lend a helping hand, as long as she doesn't break any rules. She can be a bit reserved and serious at first but when she comes out of her shell, she’s a charismatic and enthusiastic soul. Her virginity is a very sensitive topic, and she tends to be overemotional when things get to her. She was never popular or well-liked in school and often feels insecure, especially about her body. She is very anal about cleanliness, especially around the kitchen where she makes delicious meals. She keeps everyone in line, making sure they follow the rules. Religion and spirituality are held very high in her regards. She takes her religion very seriously and doesn’t go anywhere without her beloved cross necklace. Career Relationships Romantic Interests Graeme Ramsay Nick Troyan 'Friendships' Nick Troyan Melanie Buckingham Mel and Becca met in 2014 when they were both hired as interns on the same TV Show set. They developed a close friendship from being in the same circle of friends and also from living together. Becca is always desperate for Mel's approval and one of biggest wishes is for Mel to come to her for advice instead of Dani. In "Kiss And Tell", Dani is out so Mel goes to Becca to talk about her problems. But in the end, Becca's advice didn't fare well and Dani called her out on it. Becca is extremely jealous of Mel and Dani and at several points during the series she tries to one-up their friendship and one-up Dani to get closer to Mel. Becca always ends up being the third wheel in the girls' apartment and Mel and Dani sometimes gang up on her. But despite that, Mel and Becca are actually very supportive of each other and look out for one another. For example, in "Sexy Back", Mel organizes a photo shoot for Becca to help her feel sexy and beautiful in her own skin. Also, since the two of them both have such a kind and loving nature, they are always helping each other out in whatever way they can. In Season 3 when Mel learns that Becca has been fired, she does everything in her power to try and get her the job back. Becca is also an amazing support system for Mel whenever she goes through rough patches with Simon among other things. Becca is also the only one who truly understands Mel undying need to have children and the pain she goes through when she has her miscarriages. One of Becca and Mel's rockiest times was in Season 4 when Mel dated Graeme after he left Becca. And in result of Mel's rage against Simon, she let it out on Becca by rubbing that relationship in her face. Mel and Becca love to have the stereotypical female friendship together since Mel misses out on that being best friends with Dani. They love to watch chick flicks, get their hair and nails done, go shopping among other things. One of the strongest points for Becca and Mel was during Season 9 when the two of them are pregnant at the same time. The two of them bonded over that experience - going to lamaze classes together, reading parenting books together, having a joint baby shower. In Season 10, they both compete for "Best Mom" which Dani inevitably awards to Mel which of course pisses Becca off. But overall, Becca and Mel share an undeniable bond and both serve as the foundation of the group. They are always looking out for the others, sharing the role of the mother hen. Danika Kors Mateo Kahn 'Family' Mary Conrad Al Conrad Eve Troyan Noah Ramsay Gabriel Conrad Candace Conrad Josephine Conrad Silas Conrad Style and Appearance Religion Memorable Quotes